Video Games
by UnknownInkpen
Summary: This is my first fanfic so hang in there with me if I get some things wrong! Izzy O'Hara gets an acting job in London to be a co-star on the Sherlock Holmes series and finds interesting love...


"Goodbye Mom" I said as I hugged my mother one last time before I left to catch my flight to London.

"Goodbye, pumpkin. Be safe, and remember to call me when you land. I wont be able to sleep until you call."

I nod and hold back tears as I let go of the hug. I was heading to London to become an actress. I had already made it a little out in LA, I had gotten a movie offer as a small roll in a movie that I heard had some major people in it. But my manager had not yet gotten the names. "Okay… Well, I should go now, I promise to call you when I land and stuff. Love you. Call me if anything pops up, and tell me when all your scans are so I know. You know how I like to keep track of those." My mother nodded and handed me my bag. About three years ago she had been diagnosed with Ovarian cancer. She's been free of cancer for about two years now, but there is always this unnerving fear that it will randomly come back. I sighed slightly and then waved goodbye before heading into the airport, and making my way towards the check in.

Airports always amazed me, I see it as a giant melting pot of people from all over the world. Being from a college town in the Mid West of the United States, diversity was nothing new to me. But still, the sight of so many people all having some place to be that was so different than mine amazed me. After checking in and getting some coffee and a bagel I settle down by my gate. I then scroll through my phone, since I have nothing better to do. I scroll through my photos, already missing home and I haven't even left the state yet. I see an old photo of me and my ex boyfriend, Devon. God I miss him. We broke up a few months ago because I had found out I was moving myself to London for who knows how long, and we both knew we wouldn't survive the distance, so we ended it on a light note. We still talk, we aren't seeing anyone else really, I think we both still miss each other. It's hard to let go of the memories we had. I had met him in high school, sophomore year when I sat behind him on the first day of world history. I remember specifically sitting behind him because I thought he was cute, but I was WAY to shy to admit it at the time and then I had started dating someone else and I had to stop focusing on him. It was only until junior year that we actually started dating. And then we made it all the way through college. I'm 23 now. We dated for a total of 7 years, not once did we "take a break." I debate over deleting the photo, but it's too precious for me to. Its of him in his new muscle car he got about a year ago. He looks so happy and excited to have it. I sigh and set my phone down, needing to find something else to think about. I end up walking around a little, but not too far from my gate, of course.

My flight got called and I sat in my first class seat, for the first time I actually have enough money to spare to be able to sit in first class. The flight was long and boring, a total of eleven hours, and I didn't sleep once. I think it was nerves. I call my mother when I land, it's around noon in London, which means its 6 am back home. She doesn't answer, which means she's asleep so I leave a message. I had already bought an apartment on the outer skirts of London. It's a cozy little place. My mother helped me pick it out online, we were a bit weary, just in case whoever was "Selling" it wasn't being honest, but it had the best price and the best location for me. So we took a leap of faith and bought it. It looks perfectly fine, just like in the pictures. I set my suit cases down in my new bedroom and sigh. I'm used to having mom or Devon around. I don't even have Albert, my corgi that I had to leave back home because it would be to stressful for him to make the move. I get out my laptop and check my email, and find a new one, one that had just came in only a few minutes ago. I open it and realize it's my manager who said I was invited to dinner with the rest of the cast as a get to know you dinner. It's not that far from here, I could take the tube and be just fine. I reply, saying I was going, and hop in the shower to clean up a bit before a bit of exploring of the city around me before I'm supposed to meet the cast and crew for dinner.

London is a very old place, I end up shopping around and buying a dress for this evening. It's a soft ballet pink dress, it fits well but it's not too tight, its modest and cute and I plan on wearing it with the new nude heels I bought as well. I want to make a good impression, especially if the show contains big people. Back at my apartment I get ready, I straighten my hair and get all sweetened up, and I even put a hint of my éclat perfume on that I got years ago when I visited France. I tube my way through the city and finally get to the restaurant. I check in and immediately I'm hustled over to a table in a private room that contains three people. Three, amazing people. To my right is the one and only, Benedict Cumberbatch, to my left is Martin Freeman, and in front of me sits Andrew Scott. The three of them smile at me; I flush a bright red and sit down. My manager has a lot of explaining to do! I know she's so new to being a manager, but this is a big thing to miss!

"Hello…" I say as I smile awkwardly, I push my hair behind my ear and look at the three of them, all perfect and amazing. Andrew smirks over at Benedict who looks across at Martin who smiles at me warmly.

"Hello, I'm Martin, that's Benedict and Andrew. Welcome to the cast of Sherlock." He said happily, I smile and relax a bit, feeling the welcoming vibe.

"I'm Isabel O'Hara, but call me Izzy… nice to meet you guys… I'm sorry if I seem so, shocked. My manager didn't tell me who I'd uhm.. be working with she's new and learning."

"No problem Izzy, we completely understand." Andrew said with a happy smile. Gosh, these people were nice.

"Tell us about yourself" Benedict said with a smile, his eyes bright and happy. I feel myself melt. Why is he so perfect?!

"Okay, well… I'm 23, I graduated from Mizzou, a mid western college in the US. I was the top of my class, and was the president of my sorority the Tri-Theta house. I dance, ballet mostly." I say, trying not to spill out too much already so we actually have something to talk about later.


End file.
